You Again
by Meclaulin
Summary: Suho baru saja selesai dengan riset dan liburannya. Menaiki mobil dari desa ke ibu kota menuju bandara. Memiliki percakapan menyenangkan dengan si pengemudi tampan. Tanpa sadar menguak sedkit masa lalunya. [Kris Suho. Krisho. Fanmyeon. Yifan Junmyeon. GS. Genderswitch. Romance. Drama]
1. 13 Februari

**KRIS X SUHO (GS)**

 **.**

 _ **( YOU ) AGAIN**_

 _ **13 FEBRUARI 2017**_

 **.**

 **AUTHOR SIDE**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

"Aku pergi.." Suho melambaikan tangannya dari dalam mobil. Wanita paruh baya yang sepertinya nenek Suho sudah menatap haru kepergian gadis mungil itu. Suho menoleh saat sisi bagian pengemudi telah di duduki. Mata sipitnya sedikit memicing sesaat. Tidak ingin memperhatikan siapa pengemudi ini.

Mobil sudah keluar dari perkarangan rumah nenek Suho yang berada di Cina. Suho sedang melakukan penelitian untuk risetnya. Suho mengambil tanah kelahiran ibunya sebagai tempat penelitian.

"Korean..?" suara berat dari samping tubuhnya itu membuat Suho menoleh.

"Ya.."

Pria tinggi itu mengangguk. "Pesawat jam berapa, _agashi_..?"

Mata sipit Suho membulat "Kau bisa bicara Bahasa korea..?"

"Aku cukup lama di Seoul.."

Suho menganggukkan kepalanya. Menyadari jika dia belum menjawab pertanyaan sang pengemudi, Suho bersuara "Jam tiga empat puluh.."

Keduanya terdiam tanpa ada inisiatif untuk memulai pembicaraan. Suho berulang kali merasa jika si pengemudi ini memperhatikannya. Suho menatapnya ragu. Dahinya berkerut saat merasa tak asing dengan garis wajah tegas si pengemudi. Mereka tak hanya berdua di dalam mobil. Ada tiga penumpang lainnya.

Karena rumah nenek Suho cukup jauh dari ibu kota, dan hanya ada transportasi darat yaitu mobil dan bus. Suho memilih menaiki mobil untuk efesiensi waktu.

Suho menghentikan pemikirannya. Memperhatikan jemari panjang si pengemudi yang sibuk mengataur lagu. Dia mengganti _flashdisk_ yang sebelumnya berisi lagu mandarin, dengan lagu _western._ Suho tak mengambil pusing saat lagu itu terputar.

Sesuatu dalam diri gadis itu memebuatnya bergerak tak nyaman. Matanya bergerak curiga untuk memandangi si pengemudi. Wajah itu seakan tak asing baginya.

"Ada yang salah _agashi_..?"

Suho menggeleng. "Tidak.." Suho terlalu baik mengumbar senyum manisnya. Untung saja si pengemudi masih memperhatikan jalan di depan.

" _Agashi_ ingin kembali ke Seoul..?"

"Ya. Aku hanya melakukan penelitian untuk risetku di sini.." Suho mulai menyamankan duduknya. "Tuan terlihat masih muda.."

Tawa dengan suara bass itu terdengar saat Suho mengutarakan kalimat basa-basi nya itu. "Ya. Mungkin jarak kita hanya satu atau dua tahun.."

Suho mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini. Mungkin itu sebabnya earphone Suho rusak karena terunjak _heels_ nya. Agar bisa bercegkrama dengan si pengemudi tampan yang terasa familiar wajahnya. "Aku 24 tahun.."

Pria itu menarik seyum tipis. Menoleh sesaat pada Suho. "Aku 26 tahun.."

"Kau.." Suho menyipit.

"Apa aku terlihat lebih muda dari umurku..?" Si pengemudi sesekali mencuri lihat pada Suho.

"Jangan bercanda.." Suho terkekeh.

"Aku terlihat lebih tua sepertinya.." si pengemudi menyimpulkan.

"Tidak aku bercanda. Wajahmu sudah cocok dengan umurmu.."

"Lalu apa maksudnya 'kau'..?"

"Kau terlihat seperti seseorang yang ku kenal.."

Pria itu tidak menjawab perkataan Suho. Lebih terfokus mengambil lajur cepat untuk mendahului mobil di depannya.

"Kau seperti Shixun.."

Si pengemudi langsung menoleh saat mendengar nama itu. "Shixun..? kekasihmu..?"

"Tidak. Dia adik bayiku. Tidak juga, dia berumur 21 tahun, tapi masih bertingkah seperti bayi. Aku masih lajang dari lahir.." Suho seolah bangga dengan statusnya itu.

"Lajang dari lahir..?" menekankan setiap kata.

"Ya. Aku belum pernah memiliki kekasih. Terlepas Shixun yang mengalami _sister complex_ , aku juga tak begitu tertarik dengan hubungan seperti itu.."

"Kau yakin..?" Si pengemudi seolah memaksa dengan pertanyaannya.

"Yakin untuk..?" Suho mencoba memberi jawaban jelas setelahnya.

"Kau yang tak pernah memiliki kekasih.."

"Tidak sama sekali. Hanya ada pria yang mendekati, tapi kami tak pernah menjalin hubungan seperti itu.."

"Sampai saat ini..?"

Suho menyipit dengan tubuh menyamping. Si pengemudi memperhatikanya. "Apakah untuk gadis berumur 24 tahun masih memikirkan kekasih..? seharsunya aku memikirkan calon suami.." setelahnya gadis cantik itu tertawa.

"Kau cantik.." Yifan langsung berkomentar.

Suho membulatkan matanya dan tesenyum manis. "Kau juga. Untuk ukuran seorang pengemudi di desa kecil, kau tampan. Sangat.."

"Kau pandai memuji.."

"Itu sebabnya aku belum memiliki kekasih. Aku terlalu sering menggoda semua pria di waktu yang bersamaan.."

" _Playgirl.._?"

"Kau terlalu jahat memberikan julukan itu padaku. Aku belum pernah memiliki kekasih.."

"Tapi kau sudah sering menyakiti hati pria yang mendekatimu..?"

" _That's right_.." Suho tertawa dengan riangnya. "Ini pekerjaanmu..? makasudku wajah sepertimu seharusnya bisa mencoba peruntungan di dunia model _ing_..?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya sedang berlibur di rumah pamanku. Aku menggantikannya. Aku bosan di rumah.."

"Kau asli..?"

"Guangzhou.."

Suho membuka mulut dengan anggukkan mengerti. "Lalu apa pekerjaanmu..? Maaf aku bertanya. Aku hanya sedang membangun komunikasi.."

"Setalah memancingku untuk mengungkap umurku, sekarang kau ingin tau pekerjaanku.." Si pengemudi menatap Suho.

Suho menjauhkan dirinya. "Maaf.." lirihnya.

"Bukan masalah. Jangan terlalu diambil hati.."

"Aku suka yang seperti ini.." Suho kembali dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Aku pegawai swasta.."

Suho mengulum senyum. Matanya seperti bulan sabit dengan pipi merona menjadi perhatian si pengemudi tampan. "Ku tebak bukan posisi biasa..?"

Si pengemudi tersenyum. Melirik sebentar pada Suho yang menanti. "GM..?"

Mulut Suho terbuka lebar. "Kau bercanda, tuan. Apa yang kau lakukan disini dengan posisi _General Maneger_..?"

"Aku liburan. Cuti tahunan.."

Suho terkekeh. "Tidak ada yang tau jika yang memungut bayaran nanti adalah seorang GM tampan di..?" Suho belum lengkap menanyakannya.

"Perusahaan kontraktor GY Group.."

"GY Group.." Suho menggelengkan kepala untuk reaksi berlebihannya. "Kau beruntung, _dude.._ " Suho menepuk lengan berotot itu. "Ups.."

Si pengemudi hanya bisa melepas senyum dengan kalimat-kalimat Suho. "Kau.. Seperti ini sejak lahir..?"

"Tidak. Aku seperti ini ketika _Senior_ _High School_. Aku anak cukup pemalu dulu.."

"Aku mengerti.."

"Kapan kau di Seoul..?"

" _Junior High School_.."

"Sungguh..? Dimana..? Mungkin saja kita satu sekolah..?"

"Aku lupa.." si pengemudi seolah menghindari dengan jawaban cepatnya.

"Kau bisa ditipu bawahanmu jika dengan mudah melupakan sesuatu.."

Si pengemudi menghentikan mobilnya ketika ada lampu merah. Menoleh memandang Suho dengan leluasa. Si gadis seolah tak takut dengan tatapan tajam itu. "Aku punya pengalaman buruk ketika itu.."

"Maaf.." Suho hanya menggumamkan perasaannya itu.

"Akan kumaafkan.."

Suho menggoyangkan kepalanya ketika sebuah irama yang diketahuinya terdengar.

"Perlu ku keraskan..?" Si pengemudi berbisik dan menoleh sesaat ke belakang. Seorang gadis sibuk dengan ponsel dan earphonenya. Wanita paruh baya di sebelahnya sudah tertidur sejak tadi. Pria di bangku paling belakang juga sudah tidur.

"Jangan.." bisik Suho.

"Kita akan mengobrol dengan berbisik.." senyum tipis diumbar si pengemudi pada Suho.

"Kau murah tersenyum, tuan.."

"Hanya padamu.."

"Sebuah kehormatan untukku bisa melihat senyummu berulang kali.."

"Aku akan jatuh padamu jika kau selalu merespon seperti ini.." si pengemudi kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

" _Long Distance Relationship.._?"

Si pengemudi memiringkan kepalanya. "Perlu kuingatkan, jika wanita 24 tahun sepertimu membutuhkan seorang calon suami.."

Suho ingin tertawa namun dia hanya mengulum senyum. " _General Maneger_ tampan berumur 26 tahun sudah seharsunya menikah tahun ini sebelum dia menginjak umur 27 tahun.."

"Kau bicara cukup cepat.." komentar si pengemudi.

"Terkadang. Mengikuti kelakukan Sehun dan teman-temannya. Aku menjadi lebih cepat bicara.."

"Sehun..? Shixun..?" dia memastikan.

"Ya. Shixun nama cina nya.." Suho sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sampai sebuah wajah tampan terlihat di layar ponselnya. "Ini dia. Adik bayiku. Dia manis, kan..?"

"Dia tampan.."

Suho menyimpan ponselnya langsung di atas pangkuan. "Kau memujiku cantik, lalu memuji adikku tampan. Kau..?"

Si pengemudi mengeluarkan tawa kecilnya. "Kau cantik, itu jujur. Pandanganku sebagai seorang pria. Adikmu tampan, karena kau bilang dia mirip denganku.."

"OH.." Suho membuka mulutnya dengan mata membulat.

Si pengemudi menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku menang..?"

"Terserah kau saja.." Suho mendengus sebal.

Si pengemudi menggumam ketika lagu selanjutnya terdengar.

"Menyanyi.."

"Aku..?"

"Ya. Coba nyanyikan. Aku menyukai lagu ini.."

"Kau ingin aku menyanyikan lagu ini untukmu..?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin menilai suaramu.."

Si pengemudi mengetuk jemarinya di atas stir. " _Can't take my eyes off of you.._ " Si pengemudi menatap Suho. Gadis itu terdiam membeku. _"I love you baby and if It's quite all right. I need you baby to warm the lonely night. I love you baby trust in me when I say.."_

Suho menunduk sesaat setelah si pengemudi sudah tak bersuara.

" _Agashi_..?"

Suho menatap si pengemudi. "Ya. Suaramu bagus.."

Tatapan yang diberikan si pengemudi seolah merindu. "Terima kasih."

Suho menarik napas dalam sebelum tersenyum lebar. Kembali pada dirinya yang sempat hilang. "Tampan, mapan, bisa bernyanyi. Ku harap kau sudah punya pendamping untuk dilamar.."

"Aku masih menunggunya.."

"Gadis itu menyuruhmu menunggu..?"

"Tidak. Dia tidak tau jika aku ada disekitarnya.."

"Tuan.." Suho mendudukan dirinya dengan tegap. Kembali dengan gelora semangatnya. "Kau sudah tak pantas lagi dengan hubungan sembunyi sembunyi seperti ini. Jika kau mau, lakukan itu dengan tegas. Kau bukan remaja lagi.."

" _Yes ma'am.."_

"Jika aku ibumu. Aku akan menjodohkanmu.."

"Aku bersyukur kau bukan ibuku. Karena jika kau ibuku, aku akan berdosa menikahi ibuku sendiri.."

Suho memicing. "Terdengar seperti kau ingin menikahiku..?"

"Karena.. wanita 24 tahun, cantik, berpendidikan, dan riang sepertimu. Tidak membutuhkan kekasih.."

"Kau terlalu berani memilih kata, tuan.."

"Maaf jika membuatmu tak nyaman.."

"Tenang saja. Aku nyaman dengan percakapann ini. Dan aku kalah lagi..?"

"2-0.." Si pengemudi tersenyum.

"Bawahanmu tau kau memiliki senyum seperti ini..?"

"Menurutmu..?"

"Kau lebih sering memasang wajah menyeramkan. Karena kau menunjukan senyummu, hanya padaku.."

"Tepat sekali. Kau pintar.."

"Ingat aku wanita berpendidikan..?"

"Ya.."

"Kau menyenangkan.."

"Aku tau. _Client_ ku sering mengatakan itu.."

"Sudah pasti kau pandai berbicara.."

" _Agashi_ bekerja..?"

"Aku bukan pengangguran.." Suho tersenyum dengan jawabannya. "Seorang _designer_ di perusahaan properti.."

Si pengemudi balas tersenyum. Matanya menelisik cepat kearah Suho. Memperhatikan cara berpakaian gadis itu. Hingga kedua pasang mata itu bertemu. "Pantas untuk menjadi _designer_.."

"Kau mulai menilai, tuan.."

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan disini..? Apa yang kau teliti..?"

"Sebenarnya, tidak ada. Aku hanya liburan. Dirumah _nainai_ terasa tenang. Awal bulan depan aku harus menyerahakan rancangan baru,untuk di produksi pertengahan tahun.."

"Itu masih lama.."

"Ya. Aku bekerja bukan di perusahaan keluargaku. Jadi aku harus taat pada aturan.."

"Kau benar. Kita tidak bekerja di rumahmu.."

"Kita..?"

"Ya. Hanya menunggu waktu hingga aku dipaksa keluar dari pekerjaanku, dan melanjutkan perusahaan keluarga.."

"Kau pewaris..?"

Si pengemudi menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ku fikir pria sepertimu hanya ada di drama korea dan dongeng sebelum tidur.."

"Aku bukan pangeran. Ayahku bukan raja. Dan aku tidak terjebak dalam situasi perjodohan, sehingga aku kabur dan bertemu dengan gadis yang ku cintai pada pandangan pertama.."

"Tapi fisikmu seperti pangeran dalam fantasi masa kecilku.."

Si pengemudi tersenyum miring. Menoleh dengan sebelah alis yang menukik "Lalu seperti apa rupa pangeran dalam fantasi masa dewasamu..?"

Suho menumpu dagunya dengan tangan. "Kau..?"

Pria itu tertawa tanpa suara. Matanya menyipit dengan tawa lebar. "Aku akan jatuh cinta padamu jika seperti ini.."

"Aku akan menangkapmu.."

"Itu kata-kataku. Tidak seharusnya seorang gadis cantik sepertimu berkata seperti itu.."

"Aku bukan gadis cantik biasa.."

"Ya.." mulut pria itu masih terbuka dengan pandangan takjub. "Kau luar biasa. Aku tidak pernah salah mengenalmu.."

"Seperti kau sudah mengenalku.." Suho melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Mobil memasuki sebuah kawasan _rest area_. Mobil sudah terparkir. "Kau ingin membeli sesuatu..?"

"Boleh.."

" _Kita sudah tiba..?_ " suara serak dari belakang membuat si tampan menoleh.

" _Bibi ingin membeli sesuatu atau ke toilet..?_ "

" _Aku akan ke toilet.._ " wanita paruh baya itu menjawab.

" _Ingin pergi bersama, bi..?_ " jawab peremupuan yang lebih muda.

" _Ya._."

Kedua penumpang itu meninggalkan mobil. Suho masih memperhatikan si pengemudi. "Kita pergi sekarang..?"

Si pengemudi mengangguk dan keluar dari mobil. Suho menyusul untuk turun dari mobil.

"Baru saja aku ingin membukankumu pintu.."

"Jangan terlalu menganggapku spesial.." Suho jalan bersampingan dengan pria tinggi itu. Puncak kepala Suho hanya sebatas bahu si pria.

"Aku hanya berlaku sopan kepada seorang perempuan.."

"Lakukan juga pada penumpang lainnya.." Suho menatap dengan pandangan mencibir.

" _Selamat datang.._ "

Sambutan dari penjaga mini market hanya dibalas senyum tipis oleh keduanya. Suho melangkah langsung pada _counter_ kopi. "Kau mau..?"

"Tidak ada _caramel_.." si pengemudi bersandar di sisi Suho.

"Aku melayanimu. Aku ini penumpangmu.."

Pria itu hanya tertawa kecil. "Aku akan lakukan bagianku.."

"Aku bercanda.." Suho mengerling. "Jangan jatuh cinta padaku.."

"Kenapa tidak..?"

Suho memberikan gelas pertama pada si pria "Ini punyamu. _No caramel._."

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh jatuh cinta padamu..?"

Suho tidak menjawab. Memilih menyelesaikan dulu kopinya. Setelah _cup_ hangat itu sudah berada dalam genggamannya, Suho bersuara. "Jatuh itu sakit. Aku tak ingin menyakitimu.." kemudian gadis itu berlalu meninggalkan si pria.

"Aku yang bayar.." seru si pria dari belakang.

Suho hanya mencibir di depan. Melatakkan kopinya di kasir. Selesai pembayaran, keduanya bergegeas kembali ke mobil.

"Kau tak ke toilet..?"

"Aku tidak terbiasa.." mata Suho terpejam merasakan hangat dalam mobil.

"Kau.." suara bass itu tercekat. "Masih.. maksudku tidak bisa berada di cuaca dingin..?"

"Sedikit. Ketika _Junior High School_ , aku pernah dibawa ke ruang kesehatan sekolah saat pelajaran olahraga renang.." keceriaan Suho menyurut.

Si pengemudi mengeguk salivanya. "Siapa yang membawamu..?"

Suho menatap pria itu dengan mata kelincinya. Kontak mata mereka terputus ketika penumpang lainnya menaiki mobil. Si pengemudi kembali menjalankan mobilnya. Masih menunggu jawaban Suho dalam diam.

"Temanku. Dia yang membawaku.."

"Teman..?"

"Ya. Temanku.."

"Hanya teman.."

"Tuan, maaf jika ku tinggal tidur. Aku mengantuk.." Suho berkata dengan cepat.

"Ya. Tak masalah.."

Suho memunggungi si pengemudi. Meringkuk memeluk tubuhnya.

"Kau membawa mantelmu..?"

Suho memejamkan matanya. "Di tasku.."

Si pengemudi melepas sebelah tangannya dari stir. Meloloskan lengannya dari mantel yang digunakannya. Si pengemudi memberikan mantel itu pada Suho. "Kenakan ini. Aku tau kau tak tahan dengan dingin. Jangan membuatku khawatir.."

Suho menyeringit menerima mantel itu. "Kau.. Siapa..?"

"Yifan.."

"Tuan Yifan.."

Suho memilih tidur. Menghindari segala kejadian aneh yang terpikirkan olehnya. Tidak ada lagi percakapan di dalam mobil itu. Waktu satu jam berlalu hanya dengan Yifan yang ditemani oleh musik. Mobil memasuki kawasan bandara. Suho terbangun dengan sendirinya. Gadis itu masih tetap cantik dengan wajah sembabnya. Suho merapikan rambutnya. Yifan berhenti pada jalur _drop off_.

Semua penumpang turun bergiliran. Suho memilih turun terakhir. Seolah memperlambat geraknya untuk berpisah dengan Yifan yang menyenangkan. Suho meninggalkan mantel Yifan di bangkunya. Penumpang lain sudah pergi setelah memberikan sewa.

Keduanya berhadapan berbatasan dengan koper putih milik Suho.

"Aku pergi. Jika kau main ke Seoul. Kabari aku.."

"Ya.."

Suho mengigit bibirnya dan menunduk. Terdapat keraguan dari gerak tubunya untuk meninggalkan Yifan. Suho mengulurkan tangannya. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Yifan gege.."

Yifan menyambut tangan Suho. "Senang melihatmu kembali Kim Junmyeon.."

Suho membeku ketika mendengar kalimat Yifan. Tubuhnya tak bereaksi ketika Yifan mendekatkan wajahnya. Yifan berbisik di telinga Suho. " **Aku merindukanmu Kim Junmyeon. Aku selalu mencarimu Kim Junmyeon. Aku Kris Wu, mantan kekasihmu ketika _Junior High School_..** "

.

.

.

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n : ini GS pertama aku selama masa eksistensi sebagai seorang author. Semoga nggak mengecewakan. Selamat hari kasih sayang untuk kalian yang merayakan.**


	2. 14 Februari

**KRIS X SUHO (GS)**

 **.**

 _ **( YOU ) AGAIN**_

 _ **14 FEBRUARI 2017**_

 **.**

 **AUTHOR SIDE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yifan tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukanya beberapa jam lalu. Mengambil penerbangan awal dari Beijing menuju Seoul . Yifan tidak pernah mengambil keputusan segegabah ini. Menghampiri sesuatu hanya dengan sebatang badan dan pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Yifan tidak membawa apapun dalam genggamannya. Yifan hanya menggunakan kacamata bacanya, ponsel di saku jaket, dan dompet di saku celana belakang. Yifan menuruni eskalator setelah melewati ruang imigrasi. Yifan melewati antrian bagasi, langusng menunjukan lagi pasort nya pada petugas bandara di depan. Yifan kembali menghirup udara Korea Selatan setelah belasan tahun ia tinggalkan.

Yifan menemukan sebuah papan nama atas namanya dan mendekatinya.

"Selamat datang, tuan muda.."

Yifan tersenyum tipis. "Ya. Terima kasih sudah menjemputku.."

"Tuan muda ingin kemana..?"

Yifan mengeluarkan ponselnya, menimang sesuatu untuk ditentukannya. "Boleh aku menyetir sendiri..?"

"Tentu, tuan.." pria ini seperti pegawai dari perusahaan keluarga Yifan.

"Aku menunggu di depan.."

"Ya, tuan.." pria itu sedikit membungkuk sebelum berlalu. Yifan melangkah dengan tungkai panjangnya melintasi bandara. Yifan memutuskan sebuah pilihan dengan ponselnya. Mencoba menelpon seseorang yang berada di Seoul.

"Hallo.." suara serak yang lembut itu membuat senyum Yifan terlihat samar.

"Hallo.."

"Yifan..?" suara itu meragu memanggil namanya.

"Ya ini aku.."

"Ada apa..?" sebelah tangan Yifan terkepal menahan emosi berlebihnya. "Terima kasih sudah membangunkanku sebelumnya.."

"Aku di Korea.." suara Yifan seolah berbisik.

"Korea Selatan..?"

Yifan tertawa dalam dengusannya "Ya. Incheon, Korea Selatan.."

"Sungguh..?!" suara itu membuat bibir Yifan terbuka. Matanya sedikit menyipit mendengar keceriaan itu.

"Kau terdengar begitu senang.." Yifan melemaskan ototnya. Mendapat reaksi positif.

"Tidak juga.." Yifan tidak berhenti tersenyum.

"Aku mengalah hari ini. Bisa kita bertemu..?" Yifan mulai dengan tujuan pastinya.

"Sekarang..? Aku harus turun dari tempat tidur dan mandi.."

"Aku akan menunggumu.."

"Mau ku jemput..?"

"Tidak perlu. Pegawaiku sudah menjemputku. Kau bisa melanjutkan tidurmu.." Yifan mengetuk ujung sepatunya menahan gugup.

"Tidak. Aku akan mandi segera.."

"Jangan buru-buru.."

"Tidak… Aduh.."

"Hati-hati.." Perkaatan singkat Yifan membuat suara diseberang sana terdiam. "Jun.."

"Ya.."

"Kau baik..?"

"Ya. Aku hanya menginjak bonekak ku sendiri.."

"Kita bertemu di mana..?"

"Di SUM Market, Gangnam..?"

"Ingin ku jemput..?"

"Sebentar…" Yifan mendengar kaki yang berlari, pintu yang terbuka, lalu tertutup kasar. "SEHUN..! MAMA..! ABEOJI..!" suara itu menghilang sesaat. "Mereka masih lengkap di rumah.."

"Jun.."

"Jangan menjemputku. Kita bertemu di SUM Market saja.."

"Baiklah.."

"Kau sendiri..?"

"Hanya aku. Sampai bertemu, Jun.."

"Sampai bertemu lagi.."

Sebuah mobil mewah sudar berada di hadapan Yifan. Pria yang mengendarainya keluar, memberikan kunci mobil dengan kedua tangannya pada Yifan. "Ini, tuan.."

Yifan mengambilnya. Sebelah tangannya merogoh kantong celana belakangnnya.

"Tidak perlu, tuan.."

"Kau yakin..?"

"Ya.."

Yifan tetap mengeluarkan dompetnya. Mengeluarkan semua lembar won yang ada di dompetnya. "Jangan meminta bonus lagi pada perusahaan. Aku memberimu sekarang untuk waktu lemburmu menjemputku.." Yifan meninggalkan pria itu tanpa balasan.

Yifan memasuki mobil. Melirik sekilas pada pegawainya itu yang masih membungkuk. Yifan melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan bandara.

Yifan tidak memutar lagu untuk menemaninya selama di perjalanan. Yifan merogoh saku jaket bagian dalamnya. Mengeluarkan sebuah kotak bewarna hitam. Yifan membukanya, memperlihatkan sebuah cincin putih dengan susunan berlian manis di atasnya.

"Cantik.." Yifan bergumam sendiri.

.

.

Satu jam setelah panggilan Yifan. Suho masih menggunakan baju mandinya, duduk di anak tangga memperhatikan deretan bajunya.

" _Noona_ aku masuk…" pintu terbuka. Sehun dengan pakaian rumahnya terlihat manis dan tampan diwaktu yang bersamaan. "Sudah mandi..?" Sehun mendudukan diri di sebuah bangku di tengah ruangan itu. Berhadapan dengan Suho.

Jika kau memasuki kamar Suho, maka yang di suguhkan pertama adalah jejeran baju berbaris dengan warna yang senada. Menaiki satu anak tangga pada sisi kiri kamar, sebuah ruang kerja terlihat dengan warna pastel yang menyejukkan. Ada sebuah tangga menuju loteng. Di sana ranjang Suho. Memperhitungkan privasi dengan batasan kasat mata.

"Sehun, sebagai seorang pria. Kau suka kekasihmu memakai pakaian seperti apa..?" Suho beranjak dari duduknya.

"Aku tidak terlalu memusingkan pakaiannya.." Sehun mendekat dengan gelas jus ditangannya. Menyodorkan gelas itu ke mulut Suho.

Suho menyedot jus jeruk itu sedikit "Pilihkan aku baju.."

"Pilih saja sendiri. _Noona_ mau pergi ke mana..?"

"SUM Market.."

"Pria..?"

Suho menatap Sehun. Meringis melihat wajah Sehun yang manis berbuah menyerakan. Adiknya itu seperti siluman. "Ya.." Suho menjauh secepatnya. "Aku sudah 24 tahun.."

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Suho. Mengintimidasi Suho dengan tatapannya. "Aku hanya bertanya.." Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya lagi.

"Kita sudah memutuskan itu. Aku mencarikanmu kekasih dan aku bebas memilih calon suamiku.."

"Seperti ada saja yang mau menikahimu.." Sehun mulai menyentuh baju Suho yang bewarna merah jambu.

"Kau yakin dengan warna ini..?" Suho tidak memusingkan kalimat Sehun.

Sehun menggeleng. Beralih pada jejeran pakaian warna hijau beserta turunannya.

Sehun menjatuhkan pandangan pada Suho. "Mantan kekasih..?"

Suho mengulum senyum sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya. "Dia di Korea.."

"Lalu apa artinya..?"

"Mana ku tau.." Suho menggidikkan bahunya.

"Apakah kapasitas otak _noona_ hanya untuk bekerja. Atau _noona_ saja yang berpura-pura menjadi idiot karena takut terlalu berharap..?"

"ADIK SIALAN..!" Suho menendang tulang kering Sehun tanpa ampun.

"Opsi kedua. Bertaruh padaku, apakah dia akan mengajakmu kembali berkencan..?"

"Pilihkan aku baju. Jika kau tak ingin, enyah dari kamarku.."

Sehun tertawa. Memeluk tubuh mungil Suho dari belakang " _Noona_.."

"Apa..?" Suho kembali jadi kakak yang memanjakan. Masih memilah baju pada jejeran warna hijau.

"Bawa dia bertemu dengaku dulu, ya. Baru bertemu _abeoji_.."

"Kau tidak akan memukulinya kan..?" Suho menoleh ke belakang.

"Aku putra bungsu keluarga Kim. Pewaris keluarga Kim. Penyambung nama keluarga Kim…"

"Lalu apa hubungannya, huh..?" Suho mencubit gemas lengan Sehun.

"Aku hanya akan menanyainya satu hal. Satu saja.."

"Aku akan membawanya siang ini. Kau berkencan malam, kan..?"

"Ya.." Sehun mencium pipi Suho "Katakan padaku jika dia akan menyakitimu lagi.." Sehun melepas pelukannya. Menarik sebuah dress bewarna hijau pastel berlengan panjang. "Jika kekasihku memakai ini, mungkin aku akan tersenyum sepanjang hari. Semangat _noona_.."

.

.

Keduanya canggung untuk berhadapan kembali. Yifan yang bingung memulai pembicaraan. Suho yang gugup mendapati tatatapn Yifan yang tak berhenti tertuju padanya. Keduanya sudah bertemu beberapa menit yang lalu. Sesuai tempat janji.

"Aku.. _Sunbae_..?" Suho memulai.

"Aku akan senang jika kau memanggilku seperti di bandara kemarin.." Yifan akan selalu membalas uluran Suho.

"Yifan _gege_.." Suho tertawa kikuk "Terdengar aneh ketika aku sadar kau siapa.."

"Aku tidak ingin membuatmu tak nyaman. Jadi terserah kau ingin memanggilku apa.."

"Kau terlalu kaku. Itu membuatku tak nyaman.." Suho kembali dengan keberaniannya menatap mata Yifan. Itu sudah belasan tahun lalu. Tidak ada lagi mereka. Hanya ada Yifan dan Suho. Bukan lagi pasangan ingusan Kris dan Junmyeon.

Yifan mencoba sebisanya untuk terlihat nyaman. "Aku akan membiasakan itu.."

Suho mendengus. Gadis itu menyeruput kopi nya seteguk. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini..?"

"Menemuimu.."

"Aku..?" Suho menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Dan keluargamu.."

"Keluargaku..?"

"Ya. Ada yang harus ku bicarakan dengan keluargamu. Terutama ayahmu.."

Suho menekuk semua jemarinya. Bibir dalamnya tergigit menahan segala sorakan dari pikirannya. "Bisinis..? ku harap itu. _Abeoji_ tak ingin menemui lalat-lalat tak penting.."

Yifan hanya memberi senyum tipis. "Maaf. Aku tak bisa mengatakannya padamu sekarang. Aku ingin ayahmu dulu yang mendengar ini.."

"Bagaimana caranya kau bertemu _abeoji_..?"

"Jika kau mengizinkanku untuk berkunjung ke rumahmu.."

"Kau tidak pernah belajar dari pengalaman..? terlalu berani memilih kata.." sebelah alis Suho naik dengan tatapan remeh.

"Aku tidak terlalu suka hal yang bertele-tele.."

"Tapi kau selalu melakukan itu untuk mencapai kesepakataan jutaan dollar.."

Yifan hanya memberi senyum kecil. Memilih menegak habis kopinya. "Itu dalam kondisi yang berbeda.."

Suho mengetuk jemarinya yang terpoles manis dengan warna gelap di atas meja. "Sulit untuk membuatmu terbuka kali ini.."

"Karena tujuanku ayahmu, untuk dirimu.."

Suho berdiri secara tiba-tiba. Membuat Yifan yang sedari tadi tak memutus kontak dengannya, ikut menaikan pandangannya.

"Ayo ke rumahku.."

.

.

Mereka kembali dalam posisi bersisian di dalam mobil. Mengulang kejadian 24 jam lalu.

"Boleh aku bertanya..?" Suho tidak memandang Yifan seperti kemarin. Tatapannya lurus ke depan. Yifan tidak mengikuti cara itu untuk memperlakukan Suho.

"Silahkan.."

"Mungkin aku akan bercerita lebih dulu.."

"Aku akan mendengarkamu.."

Suho menarik senyum tipis. Tak ada selimut keriangan seperti kemarin di antara mereka.

"Sampai detik ini. Aku tidak pernah tau apa alasan seorang senior menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Dia menyukaiku dan memintaku menjadi kekasihnya.."

Yifan tidak menjawab. Suho sedang membicarakan dirinya. Menggali lagi sebuah kenangan belasan tahun yang bahkan sudah hampir Suho lupakan.

"Entah aku yang terlalu naif atau apa. Aku tidak mengerti dengan hal seperti itu. Aku tak ingin bertanya pada mama. Karena ku fikir, itu bukan hal yang pantas untuk anak seumuranku.."

Yifan membuka mulut. Suho melihatnya dari sudut mata.

"Kau bisa mengatakan pendapatmu selama aku bercerita.."

Yifan menoleh sesaat. "Kenapa kau menerimaku waktu itu..?"

Suho mengigit bibirnya. Mata cantik itu sedikit berair. "Temanku memaksaku untuk menerimamu. Dia mengatakan jika kau laki-laki yang royal. Jadi aku tak akan terlantar menjadi kekasihmu.."

"Terima kasih.."

"Cerdas, tampan, royal, kaya dan brandalan. Itu kekasihku dulu. Kekasih pertama dan mungkin terakhir untukku.." Suho menoleh sesaat pada Yifan.

"Terima kasih sudah mengizinkaku untuk mendapatkan posisi itu.."

"Bukan masalah.." Suho mencibir dengan bibirnya. "Aku akan berterima kasih padamu juga.."

"Untuk..?"

"Memberikan sebuah kombinasi pegalaman yang.." Suho menatap Yifan lama. Menarik perhatian Yifan untuk menyelami mata bening yang berair itu. "Yang ku ingat hingga detik ini.."

Yifan hanya bisa berekspresi canggung. Sesaat tak ada suara di dalam mobil.

"Saat kita berkencan, aku berbohong pada mama waktu itu. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan jika ada orang selain keluargaku yang memperhatikanku seperti itu.." Suho sedikit tersenyum. Pandangannya di larikan kemanapun. Asal tidak untuk memperhatikan gerak Yifan.

Yifan tidak menyahuti kali ini. Menunggu hingga Suho melanjutkan semuanya dari sisi gadis itu.

"Membantuku mengerjakan tugas. Mengajakku makan siang. Melindungku.." Suho menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Tangan yang ada di pangkuannya saling tertaut. "Ketika ada warna warni dalam lembar putih hari-hari ku. Orang yang memberikan warna itu adalah kau.."

Yifan menekan buku jarinya pada stir.

"Bulan berlalu. Lembar putihku kini penuh dengan warna yang berbeda. Aku semakin menerima kondisi ini. Aku mulai egois tak ingin melepas kedudukanku. Aku masih berada disisimu ketika kau ujian akhir sekolah.." Suho melirik sedikit pada Yifan. "Begitu juga denganmu. Kau masih disisiku.."

Yifan meneguk salivanya dengan keresahan pada dirinya.

"Hari kelulusan. Aku datang dengan pakaian terbaikku. Aku melihatmu. Kau melihatku juga. Tapi kau membuang muka dan menjauhiku.."

Yifan tidak tau jika satu tetes air sudah keluar dari mata cantik Suho.

"Kau tak memperingatiku. Kau tak memberi sinyal padaku jika kau akan mencampakanku.."

"Tidak.." Yifan menoleh.

Suho ikut menoleh dengan mata berairnya. "Kau meninggalkanku. Kau mencampakkanku. Apa alasanmu melakukan itu padaku..?"

"Beri aku kesempatan untuk menjelaskannya setelah aku bicara pada ayahmu.."

Suho menatap Yifan dalam-dalam. Sesaat kemudian Suho memunggungi Yifan. "Belok kiri. Rumah ketiga, itu rumahku.."

"Jun.."

"Ku harap kau mengerti mengapa aku tak mengenalimu kemarin. Karena kau adalah kenangan yang telah ku kubur.."

Mobil Yifan sudah masuk ke perkarangan rumah Suho. Yifan memarkir mobilnya di _carpot._ Suho melepas sabuk pengamannya. Menatap Yifan dengan senyum terkembang.

"Jangan terlalu memikirkan yang tadi.."

Yifan menahan tangan Suho. "Akan aku jelasakan semuanya. Ketika aku sudah menyampaikan tujuanku pada ayahmu.."

"Aku akan mencoba untuk mendengarkannya.." Suho keluar dari mobil. Menunggu Yifan keluar dan masuk ke ruma bersamaan.

"AKU PULANG..!"

Yifan tersenyum dalam tunduknya. Suho berubah dengan cepat menyembunyikan semuanya.

Sehun datang dari arah dapur. Mata dua bersaudara itu bertemu. Berkomunikasi tanpa lisan dari tatapan. Sehun menepuk lengan Suho dan melewati kakak perempuannya itu. Menyambut Yifan dalam sebuah jabatan tangan.

"Kim Sehun.."

Yifan menjawab salam nya "Wu Yifan.."

Sehun melepas jawbatan tangannya. "Senang bertemu denganmu pada akhirnya.."

"Senang bertemu dengamu juga.." balas Yifan.

"Hun _ie_ , aku akan membuatkan minum. Ajak Yifan bicara di ruang tengah.."

Sehun mengangguk. "Ikut aku.."

Yifan mengikuti tuan muda di rumah itu. Kedua pria tampan dengan tinggi berbeda itu duduk berhadapan.

"Aku harus memanggilmu apa, Yifan- _ssi_.."

"Jangan terlalu memikirkan itu. Kau bebas ingin memanggilku bagaimana.."

"Kau teman _noona_ ku. Aku menghormati _noona_ ku, jadi aku akan menghormati temannya juga. Yifan _gege_..? karena aku juga memiliki darah tiongkok.."

"Kau boleh memanggilku seperti itu.."

Suho datang dengan satu nampan minuman untuk Yifan dan Sehun. " _Abeoji_ di ruang kerjanya..?" Suho menoleh pada Sehun.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau ingin bertemu ayahku sekarang..?"

"Lebih cepat lebih baik.."

"Akan ku panggilkan.." Suho meninggalkan keduanya.

Sehun dengan senyum miringnya memperhatikan Yifan. "Kau ingin bertemu ayahku..?"

"Ya.." Yifan hanya menjawab singkat.

"Bukan untuk bisnis..?"

Yifan tesenyum kecil "Bukan.." pria itu menggeleng.

"Sebuah rencana ke depan yang akan kau lakukan pada _noona_ ku..?" Sehun memusatkan perhatiannya pada Yifan.

Yifan membalas tatapan dingin Sehun. "Kau bisa mengatakannya seperti itu.."

Sehun meminum teh miliknya. "Tidakkah tindakanmu terlalu buru-buru..? kalian baru saja bertemu kemarin. Setelah belasan tahun lalu kau meninggalkan _noona_ ku dengan sebuah pertanyaan.."

"Aku tau kau adik kandung Junmyeon. Tapi biarkan aku menyampaikan niatku ini lebih dulu pada ayahmu. Ini pilihanku.."

Sehun tergelak sesaat. "Tidak semua yang kau inginkan akan terwujud. Termasuk keinginanmu memiliki _noona_ ku.." pria lebih muda memulai dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Yifan menunduk sesaat. Sebelum mencari mata Sehun, menjawab tantangannya "Terima kasih atas perhatianmu, Kim Sehun.."

Tapakkan kaki terdengar mendekati ruangan itu. Yifan berdiri ketika menemukan pria itu sudah berada di depannya. Beliau masih terlihat bugar di umurnya yang mulai senja. Lesung pipi nya masih mempermanis garis wajah tegas itu.

Yifan sedikit membungkuk. Sikap itu dibalas dengan senyuman dan uluran tangan dari sang tuan rumah "Kim Siwon.."

Yifan menyambutnya. "Wu Yifan.."

"Silahkan duduk.." Siwon duduk berhadapan dengan Yifan. "Wu Yifan..?"

"Ya, tuan Kim.."

"Aku tidak asing dengan nama itu. Kau cucu ketua Wu..?"

Yifan mengangguk kecil. Menunjukkan jika Yifan bukan pria dengan sembarangan didikan. "Benar.."

"Senang bertemu dengan pewaris Wu secara pribadi seperti ini.."

"Suatu kehormatan untukku bertemu dengan, tuan.."

Siwon hanya melebarkan senyum. "Aku sedang beramin _mini golf_ di ruang kerjaku. Lalu Myeon _ie_ memanggilku dan memintaku turun.."

"Maaf menganggu kegiatan, tuan.."

Siwon menaikan sebelah alisnya dengan senyum miring. "Ku harap aku tidak mendengarkan suatu yang sia-sia.."

"Aku juga berharap seperti itu.." Yifan membalas terlampau tenang.

"Jadi kedatanganmu kemari.." Siwon menggantung kalimatnya, meneliti guratan wajah tenang Yifan "Perihal apa.?"

"Kim Junmyeon.." Yifan menjawab dengan tegas.

"Junmyeon-ku..? ada apa dengan putriku.."

"Tuan Kim.."

"Ya.." Siwon seolah mengetahui sesuatu dari senyumnya.

" **Aku datang kemari untuk meminang Kim Junmyeon sebagai istri dan pendamping hidupku. Aku meminta izinmu untuk menikahinya..** "

"TIDAK.!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

 **a/n : ini sequel bukan sih..? kalau hancur.. beda feeling sama yang sebelumnya. Maaf ya.. untuk FF yang lain, tungguin aja.. pasti di lanjut. Cuma lagi agresif aja sama FF ini.. see you next time..**


	3. 14 Februari (2)

**KRIS X SUHO (GS)**

 **.**

 _ **( YOU ) AGAIN**_

 _ **14 FEBRUARI 2017**_

 **.**

 **AUTHOR SIDE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Chapter sebelumnya**_

" _Tuan Kim.."_

" _Ya.."_

" _Aku datang kemari untuk meminang Kim Junmyoen sebagai istri dan pendamping hidupku. Aku meminta izinmu untuk menikahinya.."_

" _TIDAK.!"_

.

.

Ketiga pria yang duduk dalam ketengangan itu menoleh pada Suho yang berdiri dengan tangan terkepal.

"Aku menolaknya. Kau bisa pulang jika itu yang ingin kau bicarakan pada ayahku.." tubuh kecil itu bergetar.

Sehun menyadari reaksi fisik kakaknya langsung berdiri. Menekan lembut jemarinya pada pundak sempit Suho. " _Noona_.. kau baik..?"

Mata Suho terpejam dan melepas diri dari sentuhan Sehun. Bergerak mundur sebelum berbalik dengan larian kecil menaiki tangga.

Rahang Sehun mengeras bentuk luapan emosinya.

"Sehun, bisa kau duduk kembali nak..?" Siwon meminta dengan lembut.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. Memilih berhadapan daripada bersampingan dengan Yifan.

"Kau membutuhkan jawabanku, Wu Yifan..?"

Yifan seperti mengenyampingkan penolakan yang baru saja disampaikan oleh Suho. "Ya. Aku masih membutuhkan jawabanmu.."

" _Noona_ ku menolakmu.." Sehun menyela cepat.

Yifan tersenyum kecil. "Aku meminta izin pada ayah Junmyeon. Bukan pada Junmyeon sendiri.."

"Jangan memaksa kedendakmu, Wu Yifan.." Sehun menggeram kesal. Siwon menepuk punggung bungsunya itu pelan.

"Aku menerima pinanganmu.."

" _Abeoji._ " Sehun menatap tak setuju pada Siwon.

"Terima kasih , tuan Kim.."

"Tapi yang akan kau nikahi putriku. Jika putriku menolakmu, aku tak bisa membantumu untuk mendapatkannya.."

Yifan menunduk sesaat dengan senyum terkulum. "Aku akan memintanya secara pribadi.."

"Sekarang..?" Siwon bertanya untuk memastikan.

"Jika anda mengizinkan saya untuk bertemu dengan Junmyeon saat ini juga.."

Ekspresi tenang Siwon sedikit berubah. Tangannya yang berada di balik punggung Sehun mengepal. "Aku bicara sebagai seorang ayah yang baru saja kau lamar putrinya.."

Yifan mengangguk kecil. "Aku mengharapkan itu sejak awal.."

"Sebelumnya kau sudah mengenal putriku..?"

Yifan menjawab dengan senyum kecil. "Aku mantan kekasih Junmyeon saat _Junior High School_.."

Siwon memejamkan matanya mendengar fakta belasan tahun lalu. Kepalanya sedikit dimiringkan untuk menatap Sehun. Bungsu Siwon itu paham dan hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Putriku sudah memiliki kekasih di umurnya saat itu.." Siwon menghela napasnya kasar.

Yifan mengulum senyum dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Myeoniku.." Siwon masih saja merancau tak jelas. "Lalu sekarang kalian kembali berkencan..?"

Yifan menggeleng. "Tidak. Kemarin aku kembali bertemu denganya di China.."

"Jadi maksudmu. Belasan tahun kalian tidak bertemu, dan baru kembali bertemu kemarin. Lalu hari ini kau melamar putriku..?" Siwon benar-benar bicara sebagai seorang ayah yang takut kehilangan _baby girl_ nya.

"Ya.." singkat sekali jawaban Yifan.

"Kau bukan kekasih putriku..?"

"Bukan..."

Siwon menegakkan bahunya. "Kau yakin sekali aku menerima pinanganmu.."

"Maaf. Sebelumnya tuan sudah menerima pinanganku.."

"Kau Wu. Aku tidak mungkin membantahmu.."

Yifan mencoba menyembunyikan senyum agar tak bermaksud untuk meledek Kim Siwon. "Aku datang untuk meminang Kim Junmyeon. Bukan untuk kesepakatan kerjasama.."

Siwon mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Sehun sejak tadi sudah lelah dengan cara Siwon mempermalukan dirinya pada Yifan.

"Hun-ah.."

Sehun hanya menatap Siwon.

"Antarkan dia ke kamar Junmyeon.."

" _Abeoji_..!" Sehun kembali dengan protesannya.

"Kau yakin pada _noona_ mu, kan..? Antarkan saja. Keluarga kita tak akan berbesan dengan Wu.."

"Kalau _abeoji_ sudah yakin, usir saja dia.."

Siwon ingin melayangkan tangannya memukul belakang kepala Sehun. Namun tergantung dan melirik sekilas pada Yifan. "Antarkan saja. Pergilah…"

Sehun berdiri dan melirik Yifan sebagai tanda untuk mengikutinya. Yifan beranjak dari duduknya. Membungkuk pada Siwon sebelum mengikuti Sehun menaiki tangga. Yifan menarik senyum kecil ketika rumah megah ini tidak semenyeramkan rumahnya. Susunan abstrak dari figura memenuhi dinding lantai dua. Seolah lantai dua adalah ruang pribadi bagi si pemilik rumah.

Sehun berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kamar. Yifan menghentikan langkahnya sedikit berjarak dengan Sehun.

Sehun berbalik dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Jangan memaksa _noona_ ku.."

"Aku mengizinkanmu untuk memukulku jika aku menyakiti _noona_ mu lagi.."

Sehun tak menjawab. Pria itu membalik badan dan membuka pintu kamar Suho. " _Noona_ aku masuk.."

Sehun memberi ruang untuk Yifan masuk ke dalam kamar Suho. Yifan menutup pintu setelah berada dalam istana kecil milik Suho. Segala tentang Suho, dapat membuat paras dingin Yifan terlihat bodoh. Yifan selalu tersenyum dengan apapun yang berkaitan dengan gadis cantik itu.

Yifan kembali menemukan jejeran figura abstrak di dinding kamar Suho. Menyambut Yifan dalam ruang kerja Suho yang rapi dan bersih.

"Jun.." Yifan tidak memperdulikan jika dia akan ditolak lagi oleh Suho.

"Kau di atas..?" Yifan menapakan satu kakinya di atas anak tangga. Mendengar keributan di atas, Yifan yakin jika si cantik ada di sana.

Yifan tidak dapat menahan takjub dengan desain kamar Suho yang terlihat begitu nyaman. Yifan seolah memiliki imajinasi memandang ranjang Suho yang bewarana putih bersih. Ada gumpalan di tengahnya. Yifan menarik senyum melihat gumpalan selimut itu sedikit bergerak.

"Aku duduk.." Yifan mendudukan diri di atas sebuah bantalan putih bulat yang terletak di atas karpet. Kamar Suho sangat memencarkan diri gadis itu yang menggemaskan dan manis. Itu menurut Yifan.

"Bisa kita bicara..?" Yifan meminta dengan suaranya yang begitu maskulin.

Selimut tak bergerak.

Yifan tak menyerah. Yifan mencari sesuatu untuk membuat Suho membuka dirinya sendiri. Yifan berjanji pada Sehun untuk tak memaksa Suho. Jadi dia tak akan melakukan itu.

Yifan tidak ingat atau mungkin tidak tau, jika Suho menjadi pecinta kelinci. Boneka yang tersusun di lemari kaca di dekat balkon berisi dengan puluhan boneka kelinci berbagai bentuk.

Yifan mendekati jejeran boneka itu. Sesaat Yifan mencari sesuatu dalam susunan itu. Ada satu yang berbeda. Boneka itu memiliki sekat sendiri. Warnya tidak bewaran putih bersih, sudah kusam seperti boneka lama. Yifan menemukannya.

"Kau masih menyimpan _bunny_..?"

Yifan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membuka pintu kaca si boneka.

"JANGAN..!" Suho dengan kilat menghambur ke depan tubuh Yifan untuk menghalagi Yifan mengambil boneka itu.

Yifan menjauhkan badannya sementara Suho kembali mengunci pintu kaca itu.

"Bisa kita bicara sekarang..?" Yifan memilih duduk kembali.

Suho merapikan tatanan rambutnya. Kembali mendekati ranjang dan duduk dalam balutan selimut di atasnya

Yifan memutar pandangannya untuk berhadapan dengan Suho.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan..?"

"Apa yang membuatmu menolakku..?"

Suho mencoba kembali dengan wajah angkuhnya. "Kau tau apa jawabanku.."

"Tidak. Jika aku mengetahuinya, aku tak akan bertanya padamu. Aku akan pergi ketika kau memintaku tadi.."

Suho menggigit bibir dalamnya menahan kesal. "Apa kau akan pergi jika aku mengatakan alasannya..?"

"Tergantung jika itu masuk akal bagiku.."

Bibir Suho bergetar. "Aku tidak mengenalmu, jadi aku menolak lamaranmu.."

"Kau tidak bisa menolakku dengan alasan seperti itu.."

Suho seakan kehilangan kemampuan bicaranya. Yifan terlalu teguh dalam pendirian. Sulit bagi Suho untuk membalik keadaan.

"Kita baru bertemu kemarin.." Suho dengan ketegasannya masih bersikukuh.

"Kau melupakan belasan tahun lalu.."

"Itu hanya masa lalu.." Suho menyalak lagi.

"Tidak ada salahnya jika masa lalu menjadi masa depanmu.."

"Kau terlalu jauh mengarapkanku.." Suho ingin mematahkan kemauan Yifan.

"Ya. Aku sangat mengharapkanmu menjadi istriku.."

"Wu Yifan-ssi..!" Suho meninggi dengan amarahnya.

"Ya.." Yifan tak tersulut emosi menghadapinya.

"Haruskah aku menegurmu berulang kali untuk memilik kosa kata yang lebih sopan..?"

Yifan menggeleng "Aku sudah menyampaikan niatku pada ayahmu. Sekarang aku akan menjelaskan semuanya.."

Suho langsung membuang pandangan. "Kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya.."

"Aku perlu.."

"TIDAK..! KAU TAK PERLU MENJELASKAN APAPUN.."

"Aku akan menjelaskannya. Agar kau tau, bahwa apa yang kau rasakan bukan perasaan sepihak.."

Suho tidak membalas.

"Semuanya berawal dari ke kosanganku. Membosankan jika tidak ada seorang gadis di sampingku. Aku meminta bantuan temanku untuk mencarikan adik kelas sesuai kriteriaku.."

"Pelampiasan.." desis Suho.

"Tidak, sayang.."

"Bajingan.." Suho merebahkan dirinya memunggungi Yifan.

Yifan tidak menanggapi makian itu. "Aku tidak terlalu menyukai gadis yang polos. Tapi gadis dengan wajah cantik sepertimu, tidak mungkin aku lepaskan. Aku merasa kasihan dengan dirimu yang ingin menerimaku.."

Suho diam dengan diri tenggelam dalam selimut.

"Setidaknya aku harus mempertahankan hubungan ini beberapa minggu. Aku mengajarimu bagaiamana memiliki seorang kekasih. Sesuatu yang kau katakana warna dalam kertas putihmu.."

Suho masih tak menyahuti.

"Tidak ada respon aktif darimu. Aku bosan, tapi terlalu egois untuk melepasmu. Aku memiliki kekasih lain di belakangmu.."

Suho menyibak selimutnya. Mata bening itu sudah berair. Hitungan detik hingga setetes airmata jatuh di atas pipi putihnya. "Keluar.." ujar Suho dengan suara seraknya.

Yifan terguncang dengan pemandangan yang Suho berikan. "Dengar hingga akhir.."

"Keluar.." Suho mengulang lagi dengan bibir bergetar.

"Tiga hari aku memiliki kekasih baru. Kau memberikan respon aktif padaku. Kau mulai memperhatikan lebih dulu. Kau menanyaiku, kau mengabariku. Masih dengan tingkah malu-malumu yang menggemaskan.."

Suho turun dari ranjangnya. "Keluar.."

"Aku merasakan sesuatu yang menyebalkan ketika kau mulai menanyai keberadanku.."

"KELUAR…!" Suho menarik tangan Yifan untuk berdiri.

Berbalik keadaan Yifan menyudutkan Suho pada dinding. Sebelumnya Yifan sudah membantali kepala Suho dengan tangannya. "Aku belum selesai.."

"Jika kau hanya ingin merendahkanku, kau bisa keluar sekarang.." mata Suho memerah. Air mata tak berhenti keluar membasahi wajahnya.

"Hingga akhir aku sadar jika aku salah melepasmu.."

Suho memejamkan matanya. Menghindari tatapan Yifan.

"Aku tidak pernah mencampakkanmu.."

"KAU MENCAMPAKKANKU..! KARENA AKU LUGU..! DAN KAU TAK PUAS DENGAN ITU..!"

DAK

Yifan memukul dinding di samping kepala Suho. "Kau seharusnya tau cara untuk mendengarkan penjelasan.."

Suho membuka matanya. Mencari mata YIfan dalam keberanian yang tersisa. "Penjelasanmu sudah cukup.."

"Aku kembali ke Beijing saat itu. Aku meninggalkan Seoul. Aku tak ingin melihatmu karena aku tak tau bagaiman cara mengucapkan perpisahan denganmu. Aku tidak pernah mencampakanmu. Jika setiap harinya aku selalu memikrikanmu. Aku tak mengubungimu karena takut menyakitimu.."

Napas Suho keluar tak beraturan. "Persetan dengan alasanmu.."

Yifan melembut kembali. "Setelah darimu, aku tak pernah memiliki kekasih lagi. Karena aku fikir aku masih kekasihmu. Tidak ada kata berakhir dalam hubungan kita.."

"Kau meninggalkanku. Itu sudah berakhir.."

"Nyatanya kau tak pernah memiliki kekasih lain selainku. Kita sama.."

"Tidak. Aku tak pernah memikirkanmu.."

"Masih menyimpan _bunny_ kau fikir itu tidak bukti jika kau masih mengingatku.."

"Aku melupakanmu.."

"Kau tak pernah melupakanku.."

"AKU MELUPAKANMU KRIS WU..!"

"Ingat aku kembali sebagai Wu Yifan yang mencintaimu.."

"Kau terlalu mudah mengatakan cinta.."

"Hanya padamu. Aku tersenyum hanya padamu. Cintaku juga seperti itu. Sejak aku mengenalmu maka poros hidupku hanya padamu. Tidak ada wanita lain yang seperti dirimu.."

Lama keduanya saling beratatapan hingga Suho bersuara. "Kau masih belum puas mempermainkanku..?"

Lidah Yifan tergigit ketika Suho kembali dengan suasana suram hatinya. Mata Yifan terpejam. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Suho memperhatikan tubuh Yifan yang bergetar.

"Menyingkirlah.."

Yifan menyerah dan menjauh menghimpit tubuh Suho. "Maafkan aku jika sudah membuatmu tersakiti. Aku bersunggung-sunggu memohon maafmu. Aku menerima alasanmu yang menolak lamaranku.."

Yifan mengangkat pandangannya. Suho terpaku melihat mata tajam itu kini memerah. Ada sisa airmata di bawaha pipinya.

"Aku permisi.." Yifan berbalik ingin menuruni tangga. Yifan menuruni tangga dengan harapan yang semakin pupus.

Hingga Suho menahan langkah Yifan dengan mencengkram lengan pria itu. "Kau.." Suho ragu untuk menyakinkan pemikirannya.

Yifan menoleh dengan senyum lebar. "Ya.."

"Hanya sebatas itu..?"

Yifan mengangguk. "Aku sudah menjelaskannya. Aku sudah menerima alasan darimu. Dan aku menyerah untuk mendapatkanmu.."

PLAK

Suho menampar Yifan.

PLAK

Suho kembali melayangkan tamparannya pada Yifan.

"KAU SUDAH SADAR..?!" pekik Suho.

"Hanya sebatas itu kau menyakinkanku..?! Itu yang kau sebut kau mencintaiku jika kau tak memperjuangkanku sama sekali..! kau hanya mengutarakan penjelasan masa lalu..! kau melamarku sebagai Wu Yifan. Lalu mengapa kau masih menghukum dirimu sendiri sebagai KRIS BAJINGAN WU..!"

Yifan memilih diam dengan pipi mulai meruam merah.

Suho mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk mengusap pipi merah itu. "Jika kau mencintaiku sebagai seorang Wu Yifan, kau harus membuktikannya. Kau harus menikahkiku. Bukan meninggalkanku lagi.."

Yifan meragu untuk tersenyum.

"Kau berjanji selalu tersenyum untukku. Kenapa sekarang menangis lagi..?" Suho mengusap air mata yang terjatuh itu. "Apa aku yakin menerimamu. Mana ada pria yang menangis seperti ini.."

Yifan merkahkan senyumnya.

"Kau tampan jika tersenyum.."

Napas yang tertahan terhembus dengan perlahan.

"Apakah sakit..?" Suho masih mengusap kedua pipi Yifan.

"Tidak sesakit dirimu yang ku tinggalkan.."

"Kau baru sadar..?"

"Maaf.." bisik Yifan. "Boleh aku memelukmu..?"

"Ada yang melarangmu untuk memeluk calon istrimu..?"

Yifan tersenyum semaki lebar. Lengannya menyelip di pinggag Suho. Merengkuh gadis itu semakin dekat dengannya.

"Boleh aku mencium calon istriku..?"

"Berikan aku waktu berpikir.."

Yifan mengangguk dengan patuh.

"Aku bercanda. Kau milikku, jadi silahkan.." Suho memejamkan matanya.

Yifan mendaratkan bibirnya pada dahi Suho. Mencium dalam di bagian sana dengan segala perasaan yang membuncah.

Suho menarik wajah Yifan menjauhinya. "Kau bilang ingin menciumku. Kenapa mencium dahiku..?" Suho dengan protesan manjanya.

"Itu juga menciummu.." Yifan membela diri.

"Bodoh.." desis Suho.

Yifan tidak meminta izin untuk mendaratkan bibirnya di atas milik Suho. Menyapukan bibir panasnya untuk mengulum si cherry manis yang terndegar pedas. Suho menyambut dengan bahagia kerinduan Yifan.

"Aku mencintaimu, bunny.."

"Aku tau.."

"Aku milikmu.."

"Aku tau.."

.

.

.

Kini keduanya sedang berada di ruang tunggu bandara. Suho yang memeluk lengan Yifan dengan kepala bersandar pada pundak pria itu. Di hadapan mereka tersaji derertan pesawat yang akan _take off_. Sengaja memilih bagian yang sedikit sepi, sekalipun ini bukan _Gate_ Yifan keluar.

"Setelah lamaranmu di terima, kau akan pergi lagi.."

Yifan memiliki kebiasaan baru beberapa jam lalu. Menciumi puncak kepala Suho. "Aku harus menjemput orangtuaku untuk melamarmu secara sah.."

Suho mencibir. Setelah kejadian di dalam kamar. Suho berlari keluar kamar dan masuk tanpa ketukan ke kamar ayahnya. Yifan menunggu di luar. Suho berteriak di depan sehun, ibu dan ayahnya jika dia ingin menikah. Yifan tersenyum canggung di ambang pintu. Siwon senang bukan main mengetahi kenyataan dia akan berbesan dengan Wu. Sehun mendengus kesal di tengah ibu dan ayahnya. Dia akan mencoba berbaikan dengan calon kakak iparnya itu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan..?" Yifan menarik dagu itu untuk membawa pandangan Suho bertemu dengannya. Menjatuhkan satu kecupan di bibir Suho yang basah.

"Tidak ada.."

"Aku jadi suka menciumimu.." Yifan kembali dengan kalimat jujurnya.

"Aku harus mematok tarif untuk itu.."

Yifan terkekeh dan kembali mencium bibir Suho. Cukup lama bermain dengan bibir manis itu. "Aku benar-benar merindukanmu.."

"Kenapa tidak menginap dulu.." Suho memainkan kancing kemeja Yifan.

"Lalu jika aku menginap..?" Yifan tidak ingin melepas sentuhannya dari tubuh Suho.

"Apa yang akan dilakukan pasangan yang akan menikah..?"

"Aku tidak tau.." Yifan mecium Suho lagi. "Aku ingin mengigitnya.."

"Sakit. Jangan pernah mengigit bibirku…"

Yifan berbisik di telinga Suho "Sekalippun sata kita bercinta..?"

"Kau telalu jauh memikirkan itu.."

Yifan mengecup cuping telinga Suho. "Aku harus menahannya.." Kepala Yifan terjatuh di pundak Suho.

Suho mengelus rambut hitam Yifan. "Menahan apa..?"

"Untuk menyentuhmu lebih.."

"Kau calon suamiku. Kau tak akan meninggalkanku. Kau bisa"

Yifan membekap mulut calon istrinya itu. Menjauhkan kepalanya dari pundak Suho. "Aku mencintaimu. Jadi aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan sangat baik. Termasuk batasan apa yang ku punya sekarang. Aku akan melakukan itu ketika kau sudah resmi menjadi istriku. Ketahuilah calon suamimu ini kolot.."

"Kau banyak bicara.."

"Hanya padamu.."

"Kenapa kau langsung melamarku..? tidak mengajakku kembali berkencan dulu.."

"Aku memikirkan ini. Jika akau melamrmu secara tiba-tiba, keluargamu pasti memberi waktu untuk mempersiapkan pernikahan. Disaat persiapan pernikahan, kita bisa berkencan lagi.."

"Hanya itu.."

"Tidak. Alasan utamanya adalah.."

"Katakan.."

"Wanita 24 tahun sepertimu butuh calon suami.."

"Menyebalkan.."

"Aku masih merindukanmu.."

"Itu sebabnya kau membeli dua tiket agar aku bisa masuk ruang tunggu.."

"Kim Junmyeon. Cantik, berpendidikan, pewaris, sexy. Calon istriku tak ada duanya.."

"Baguslah jika kau paham itu semua.."

"Kau yang tak memahamiku.."

"Wu Yifan. Tampan, kaya, berpendidkan, cerdas, pewaris, dan mencintaiku.."

"Ya.."

"Apa..?"

"Aku mencintaimu.."

"Aku tau.."

"Balas.."

"Aku mencintaimu juga ayahnya bunny.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n : ada yang bener nebakanya..? Siapa yang ngomong "TIDAK..!".. udah ini kelar FFnya.. Aku baca kok semua review kalian. Makasih udah review, fav, sama follow.. bingung mau ngomong apa lagi..**

 **Happy Wedding**

 **Wu Yifan & Kim Junmyeon**


End file.
